A turbomachine is for example a gas turbine with a compressor in an axial type of construction. The compressor customarily has a horizontally split casing, as a result of which internal components of the compressor can be installed in the casing halves which have been lifted away from each other. Counted among these is a guide vane ring of the compressor, which is formed by two guide vane ring segments.
In FIGS. 4 and 5, the installation of a guide vane ring segment 102 in a compressor casing 101 is shown. The guide vane ring segment 102 forms a 180°-half of the entire guide vane ring, so that two guide vane ring segments 102, in an arrangement in which they are fitted together, form a guide vane ring. The guide vane ring segment 102 is installed in the bottom section of the compressor casing 101, wherein the installation is carried out by means of an installation device 103, as is shown in FIG. 4. The installation device 103 is modeled on the guide vane ring segment 102 and has plates 104 upon which the guide vane ring segment 102 is fastened. As is shown in FIG. 5, phase 0, the guide vane ring segment 102 is embedded in the bottom section of the compressor casing 101, to the effect that the installation device 103 projects upwards.
For rolling out the guide vane ring segment 102 from the bottom half of the compressor casing 101, on a crane application point 105, which is arranged on the outer circumference of the installation device 103, a vertically upwards-directed force F is exerted by a crane so that the installation device 103 with the guide vane ring segment 102 fastened thereupon is rotated by a pivoting angle 106 (see phase 2 in FIG. 5). By repositioning the crane application point 105 in phases 2 to 4 in FIG. 5, by operating the crane and applying the force F on the crane application point 105 step-by-step, the installation device 103 with the guide vane ring segment 102 fastened thereupon is rotated a bit at a time until in phase 4 in FIG. 5 the installation device 103 is completely encompassed by the bottom section of the compressor casing 101 and the guide vane ring segment 102 projects upwards from the compressor casing 101. After releasing the plates 104 from the guide vane ring segment 102, the guide vane ring segment 102 can be removed from the compressor casing 101. The rolling in and rolling out of the guide vane ring segment 102 by operating the crane is inconvenient, time-consuming and requires a high level of skill.
Furthermore, a method for rolling out and rolling in a guide vane carrier from a casing of a gas turbine or into its casing is known from WO 2008/012195 A1 and from WO 2006/103152 A1. A bottom half of the guide vane carrier which lies in the casing is supported on the inner side of the casing via a plurality of rolling bearings. After installing a half-ring on the lower half of the guide vane carrier, this can be rolled out from the bottom half of the casing by means of a 180°-pivoting movement, which is actuated by a cable pull. With this, it is disadvantageous that the force which is initiated via the cable pull does not always act tangentially on the guide vane carrier, which can lead to damage.
Furthermore, a guide vane ring, moving at a lower speed, for the first turbine stage of a gas turbine, is known from printed patent specification DE 10 2005 021 446 B3.
By means of the rotating guide vane ring, different thermal loads of guide vanes are to be avoided. So as not to exceed a comparatively low speed in this case, the guide vane ring is braked via a worm gear by a brake.
Furthermore, guide vanes are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,067 and from U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,867, the outer fastening means of which are in toothed immovable engagement with a carrier element for diverting the flow forces which act upon the first-mentioned.